


With you is were I rather be

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: So lately I have began to like Dolph and Dean after reading unstable love I have developed love for this two.So I had this picture of their little family with their cute blonde baby girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Dolph always does this disappearing acts and this is were I think he goes.

This is not fair Dean I have dedicated myself and my life into this company and this is what I get rocks thrown to my face. I mean I bearly have time for my marriage sercrifising for what for the macmahons to scrue me over, Dolph was now crying on the phone in his hotel it was after the SmackDown tapping.

Baby your great at what you do, your the show off people pay to go and see you giving it your all. Dean tried to console him but Dolph just kept crying.

I miss you he said to Dean, I wish you could come home I miss traveling with you I miss Iour little family time with our baby girl.

I miss you too babe I just wish it wasn't like this you know I wish we could just be together always Dean said on the phone.

Let's video call I want to see your pretty face he said to Dolph who hanged up and started connecting his laptop.

Hei! Dolph said.

Hei? Babe don't worry what the fans think or what the macmahons think you are a great wrestler you put your heart out there. And your a great Dad.

Dolph laughed thanks baby, I'm going to pick up Christy Tommorow as soon as I arrive home he told Dean.

She probably won't remember me Dean said with a sigh.

Of course not your her father. Mom said she said her first word Dolph said with a glee.

What did she say . Dean asked.

Dada.. said Dolph.

What? Dean asked..

Yes. Like she saw you on TV and she was like dada pointing to the TV. 

You Kidding right Dean asked, I'm missing my daughter's first word danm.

Baby you not doing it on purpose we have to work to provide for her. Dolph said.

Dolph started to yawn.

Good night love Dean said to Dolph who mumbled I love you.

Hello mom Dolph arrived home in the early hours.

Where is my baby girl he asked his mom who had her lieying on her stomach infront of the TV.

Princess, he called out to his daughter who cried reaching for him.

Daddy's here you don't have to cry any more baby girl he said kissing her Chubby cheeks.

Where is your husband his mom asked.

Still at work he gets of tonight.

She shook her head.

Whatever you want to say you can say ma!

Honey do you think it's a good idea to be so far away from husband for such a long time she asked, I mean the are temptations in your line of work.

I know that ma don't you think it's killing me to be away from my husband for that long sometimes I just want to quite and be with him.

Then what's stopping you she asked.

I can't ma I can't just quite I love what I do and I have a daughter to think about.he said looking at his daughter who was trying to pull on his ponytail.

Ohk! Honey.

Thanks ma! For everything he said hugging his ma and grabbing his daughter's nappy bag.

You ready to see daddy he asked his daughter who was reaching for the computer screen and finally it connected and dean's face appeared on the screen.

Dada! Christy said touching the screen.

Princess Dean said with excitement in his voice.  
How is daddy's little girl.

Dada! She kept repeating.

How you holding up Dean asked Dolph who shrugged his shoulders I will be fine as long as long as I have my husband and daughter I will be fine.

That's great baby ohk I will see you guys Tommorow ohk.

Dolph nooded and blew a kiss to Dean who kissed the screen.

I love you guys Dean assured them.

We love you too dada Dolph said.

They both laughed and hanged up.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean please oh! God, I missed you so much baby ohh! Fuck harder Dolph moaned as Dean hit his prostate over and over again.

You like that baby Dean whispered in Dolph's ear yes! Fuck yes Dolph moaned, Dean chuckled you love this big cock don't you ....

Ye..SSS oh! Ah! Ah! Oh god this feels.. ah! Good please baby harder faster show me how much you missed this hole ah! Ohh! Fuck D, Dolph moaned as touched his member.

Fuck baby you so hard for me , you always take this dick like a slut..

Ohh! God D I made the ohh! Fuck, fuck, fuck, Ahh!! I made the right by marrieying you, if you leave me I will find you Dolph said it was more of a moan..

Dean continued to move his hand on Dolph's member.  
Dean Ohhh!! Yeah! Ohh! Baby Dolph sprayed all over his chest and dean's hand..

Dean followed after he fell ontop of Dolph who chuckled.

What Dean asked..

I can't believe we actually did that..

What! Dean asked..

Had sex with our daughter in the next room and she did not even wake up..

Well I can believe it because it happened.

They both chuckled.

Dada! hei! Princess Dean said as soon as he entered the nursery he lifted Christy and let's go make   
Breakfast for daddy he said leaving the nursery.

Here we go he put her in her high chair.

He began to make breakfast stealing glance at his daughter who was playing with her fingers.

Good morning Dolph said as he walked into the kitchen took his cup of coffee.

When are Seth and Finn getting here.. Dolph asked, I miss little Tylor he looked at Christy don't we baby..

Bruuuu. Christy made the sound with her lips.

Probably in an hour Dolph said.

They sat down and had breakfast together as a family.

Oh! My look at you Tylor you getting big everyday he looks like Seth and nothing like you Dolph told Finn who laughed.

And Christy looks like you my friend..

I mean we carried them for nine months and they come looking nothing like us it's so unfair Dolph said with a chuckle.

So how you been lately Finn asked Dolph who shrugged his shoulders.

I'm trying you know not to let it bother me but I can't it's just hard when they continue to just scrue us over but at the end of the day I get to see my daughter's face and it all gets better. Sometimes I just want to let it all go and be a stay at home dad while Dean brings in the bacon.

They laughed you the show off Dolph Ziggler staying at home. Wow that would be the day.

Yeah! You could join me and we can start the real hosehusbands of wherever we are.dolph said.

Yeah the only problem is I'm not joining you Finn said with a chuckle.

Whatever you're no fun at all Dolph said and sipped his juice.

I just want to take my family with me you know working different companies is hard going home on different days and times man its frustrating Dean said.

Seth sighed I know how you feel dude seeing Finn one day a week is just not enough between the school and different brands and house shows its just not enough.

At times I just want to quite it all and take care of my family but I can't Christy has to go to school and college so I need to work real hard Dean said.

Dean looked at Dolph who looked at him and smiled he knew that his family is going to be oright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are back with a short chapter.
> 
> The lunatic family.. lol!

I'm going to miss you Dean said kissing dolph who was holding Christy and she was busy trying to grab Dolph's hair.

I want to take you with me i want to spend time with my family travel together Dean said.

Babe let me talk to hunter and ask for a couple of weeks off dolph said kissing Dean and putting Christy back on her high chair.

Babe Dean said taking Dolph's hands I don't mean take a few days off I mean quit and travel with me or stay at home raise Christy she needs you she needs us.

Dolph chuckled babe i don't know please let me think about it it's just too soon you know.

I understand babe I just love you so much you and our little bundle of joy he said kissing Christy's forehead.

She giggled

Dolph tried to kiss Dean that is when Christy put her hands up for Dean to carry her.

She giggled and hugged Dean just to prevent dolph from kissing him.

Really Christy.

She hugged Dean and spoke dada.

I know his your dada but his also my boyfriend.

Dada 

They both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dolph sighed as he sat backstage he was looking at Christy playing with her toys she had a Dean Ambrose action figure.

Dada.. dada. She kept saying while holding the toy.

Really Christy even the toy is dada and not me he chuckled.

Bailey walked in hello Christy she said playing with her she smiled.

She looked to dolph she's adorable little lunatic.

Really bailey you gonna call my daughter a lunatic he asked.

She is dean's daughter bailey said.

Thanks for baby sitting bailey I would have taken her to my mom but after this we meeting Dean and travelling with him until my next show.

He kissed Christy and walked out.

It was after his match he had Christy stripped into her car seat.

He was about to drive when his phone rang .

Hei baby dolph said.

How far are you I can't wait to see my favourite people Dean said.

We'll be there in about two hours because I'm driving we can't wait to see you too babe dolph said chuckling.

I just miss my family Dean said.

We miss you too love Dolph said, let me drive babe we'll talk to you in a couple of hours okay.

Okay drive safe Dean said.

I will bye.

Bye.  
They hang up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short chapter

I can't to start traveling with you dolph said kissing Dean they were enjoying the after glow of great sex.

Me too babe I just can't wait to come to you every night after a match Dean said.

I love you he murmured into Dolph's neck.

I love you too babe.

Good morning baby Dean said as soon as dolph entered the kitchen.

Morning love he said how did you sleep he asked dolph who stretched and smiled well love.

I had the bus checked then we can hit the road Dean said putting breakfast on the table and feeding Christy.

Baby I have been thinking maybe you should move to Las Vegas I want to be close to my family baby Dean said.

What about my house ?

We can rent it or sell it it's up to you baby I was suggesting Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

I will think about it babe okay I promise dolph said smiling and Dean smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

Who's Daddy's Little Princess ? Dean asked.

Christy cooed and smiled.

Seth smiled seeing the interaction between father and daughter it made him think of Tylor.

Dolph and Finn were up trying to put on a wall carpet.

Dolph I think this carpet is ugly I'm sorry he laughed , Dolph got down to look at the carpet it's really ugly your right and they both laughed .

Maybe i just want it to be homey you know welcoming you know like your house is very welcoming and friendly my house house looks like a bachelor's pad Dolph said.

How was Tylor's first day at day care ? Dolph asked Finn who smiled.

OHH! My god he was crying but Seth's mom says he adopted very quickly he ever made a friend some Muslim boy named Harish Kumar .

He's grandpa says they don't sleep he just does day care activities until he falls asleep they chuckled.

I can't wait for Christy to go day care you know so that I can finally get back to working freely without having to worry about her you know I'm going to worry but now she's just all I think about sometimes it's hard to work when all I think about is your child and I got called into Stephanie's office i don't know how many times Dolph sighed.

Don't worry okay! Stephanie is a bitch but first of all she's a mother so that's why she has not fired you yet Finn said.

I guess so Dolph said okay let's have lunch I'm starving he said and They joined their husbands and Christy and sat while Dean and Dolph prepared lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

' hey! Dolph you oright man '?.

Baron Corbin asked currying his luggage into his car .

Dolph nodded ' yes I'm fine baron' . He said.

Baron chuckled ' Dolph you have been waiting for him for over an hour now are you sure that he's coming '? He asked .

Dolph rolled his eyes he has a name you know and yes he's coming' , Dolph said checking his phone for any messages from his husband.

He held dolph's hand ,' Dolph come on we both know that I can take care of you better your husband can ' he leaned over to try and kiss Dolph who slapped him'.

' let's get one thing straight you and I work together period I am happily married to a wonderful man who treats me right now I said he's on his way I mean his in way' .

Baron smirked before he could open his mouth a truck pulled over and Dean stepped out ,' I'm sorry I'm late baby ' he said kissing Dolph .

What's up dean's? Baron asked.

Hei! Baron's Dean said moving over to pick up dolph's luggage, should we go baby '? , He asked Dolph who nodded .

Yeah! I can't wait to see my little girl ' , he said waving at baron and getting inside the car and Dean driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you still want me to continue let me know. 
> 
> It will be appreciated.


End file.
